The present invention relates to disposable sharps containers and pertains particularly to an improved restricted access opening for disposable sharps containers.
Disposable containers have been developed in recent years which provide a reasonably high degree of security for disposable articles and materials from hospitals and clinics. Many of these articles, such as needles and surgical blades known as sharps, and other similar articles and materials, must be disposed of in a manner to keep them out of the hands of unauthorized persons and to keep them from being reused. These containers are designed with access openings and closures to prevent the removal of materials from the container under ordinary circumstances.
One such container of the aforementioned type is that of our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,606, issued Mar. 5, 1985, and directed to a locking closure for disposable containers. These containers are also provided with needle removal tools in the form of one or more slots which act as a wrench for removal of the needles from syringes and the like. These needle removal tools are not only convenient, but also provide a safe means for removal of the needle. The safe removal of the needle is essential to protect hospital personnel from certain highly contagious diseases.
Many prior disposable containers have had needle removal tools built into the top thereof adjacent the disposal opening. This is a convenient and desirable arrangement. However, The prior tools, while normally suitable for most needles, are not normally adequate for all existing needles. Due to the variations in sizes of the needle hubs, many needles do not fit the prior art devices with suitable accuracy. This results in wear of the removal slot due to the loose fit, frequently resulting in failure of the removal slot prior to filling of the container.
It is, therefore, desirable that a disposable container be available which has a limited access opening, and includes a reliable needle removal device as well as reliable closure security.